Mugenfan
Mugenfan (also known as Raman Livingstone, or just Raman) is a M.U.G.E.N creator that makes terrible and crappy characters and somewhat poor stages. He is known to have bad grammar, act immaturely and make punching bag characters based on people he hates. Mugenfan is also (apparently) lucky enough to find characters that are hard to find, like Lucas or the older version of Adam. He is widely disliked due to the pitiful quality of his characters, and as a result, he closed his original YouTube account, he made another YouTube account, but under the account that he originally created for WlanmaniaX. However, this account was also deleted. When his parents found out what he was doing, they deleted his deviantART page out of concern. He is currently on DailyMotion. It is also worth noting that while he does continue to create characters, he makes them private and only sends them to his friends. But then he changed his mind by planning not to make all of his characters private but people need to ask permission to bash his characters. He is also trying to improve his sprites, characters and stages. He claims he will try not to make spriteswaps and instead make characters with original coding. By using a normal template or simply, just Kung Fu Man as a base but with his specials and hypers removed. Creations Characters *Ki. Amy (Custom Amy Rose edit) *Moar Squidward (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Tails (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Sonic Plush (Sonic Plush Adventures) *Knuckles (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Amy (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Cream (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Shadow (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Rouge (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Silver (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Blaze (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Jenny XJ9 (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) *King Julien (Madagascar) *Arthur Read (Arthur) *Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Peppa Pig (Peppa Pig) *George Pig (Peppa Pig) *Mummy Pig (Peppa Pig) *Daddy Pig (Peppa Pig) *AngryNoahs (Original) *Iran Soto Punching Bag (Original) *Randommaster007 Punching Bag (Original) *Kath and Kim Punching Bag (Kath and Kim) *Jellypus Punching Bag (The Iran Soto Show) *Cosmo the Seedrian (Sonic X) 'Stages' *Battlefield (Super Smash Bros. Brawl/Super Smash Flash 2) *Gothic Castle (Belinda's "Egoista" music video) *Smashville (Animal Crossing/Super Smash Bros Brawl/Super Smash Flash 2) *Lavender Town (Pokémon) *I'm Only Gonna Break Your Heart (Taio Cruz) *The Internet is for Porn (Avenue Q) *Dynamite (Taio Cruz) *Rivers of Babylon (Piano Music Version) *Battle Scars (Guy Sebastian) *Haruka Kanata (Naruto) *Jinmay And Chiyo's Weeding (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!) *Belinda's Bedroom (Belinda) 'Edits' *Gumball (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) *Symbiote Super Luigi (Super Mario paletteswap) *Symbiote Darwin (Original/The Amazing World of Gumball) 'Game Projects' *Cartoon M.U.G.E.N W.I.P. 'Characters' *Keef (Invader Zim) *Zero Suit Samus (Metroid) 'Stages' *Farmworld Land (Adventure Time) *Jinmay and Chiro Forever V2 (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!) Future W.I.P. 'Characters' *Arthur Read (Arthur) *Eileen (Regular Show) *Margaret (Regular Show) *Raman Livingstone (Original) *Commander Amy Rose (Custom Amy Rose edit) (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Tuff (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) *Tiff (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) *Arthur Timote (Original) (Palette swap of Deathnintendo's Lucas) *Modern Mugenfan Noahs (Original) *Belinda (Belinda) *Pucca (Pucca) *Kick Buttowski (Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil) *Garu (Pucca) *King Julien New Version (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Weasel (Weasel Town) *Izzy (Total Drama Series) *Owen (Total Drama Series) *Jarquin10 (Original) *Modern Sakura Imuz (Original) *Dora (Dora the Explorer) *Barney (Barney & Friends) *Elmo (Sesame Street) *Talking Tom (Talking Friends) *Chiro (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!) *Jinmay (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!) *Daniel Punching Bag (Original) *Penny (The Amazing World Of Gumball) *Benthelooney (Original/Youtube) *TheWaluigiking Punching Bag (Original) *Jo Placeluigi (Original/Earthbound) *Anais Watterson (The Amazing World Of Gumball) *Lloyd Garmadon (Lego Ninjago) *Classic Mugenfan Noahs *Classic Sakura Imuz (Original) *Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Cartoon Raman Livingstone (Original) (Remake on hold due to the spriteswap version being cancelled) *Wubbzy (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) *Mighty Guy (Mighty Guy) *Raman Livingstone (Original) (Classic Version) *Jenny XJ9 (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Yang (Yin Yang Yo!) *Wubbzy (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy) 'Edits' *Zion Allam (Original) *Jenny (My Life as a Teenage Robot) (Rapthemonkey9's edit) *Arthur Read (Arthur) (Rapthemonkey9's edit) 'Stages' *Mugenfan's School (Original) *Mugenfan's House (Original) Cancelled W.I.P. 'Characters' *Iran Soto (Original) *Ryu (Street Fighter/Original) *Gumball (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Zobbes (Original) *Mr. Bean (Mr. Bean) *Ki.Cream (Custom Cream the Rabbit edit) (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Microsoft Sam (Windows) *Sandy V5 (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The God of George Goodlake (Original) *The God of Vinnie Gill (Original) *Retarded NeoZekrom (Original) *MvC EoH New Daniel (Original) *Timote95 (Original) *Webkinzspongebob (Character) (Original) *Neo Raman (Original) (Palette swap of Sadodes Ako) (@#!*% idea) *Nick Hooper (Original) (Maybe) *Tanic The Fox (Original) (Bad Idea) *Retarded Madoldcrow1105 (Original) (Raman cancelled it because he wasn't mean to Doug) *Retarded Iran Soto (Original) *Retarded Barney (Original) *Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Brutal Raman (Original) (Spriteswap of MvC2 Holy Ken) *Evil Raman (Original) (Spriteswap of Evil Ken) *Fire Raman (Original) *Ice Raman (Original) *Raman (original) (Modern version) *Adventure Time Raman (Original) *Sally (Sally Bollywood) *Josh Geary (Original) (Sprite edit of Aaron Roulette) *Larryboy (VeggieTales/LarryBoy) *Pocoyo (Pocoyo) *Jacko (Original) *Mowgli (Jungle Book) *Cody (Total Drama Series) *Anais Watterson (The Amazing world of gumball) *Suicide Mouse (Creepypasta/Disney) *Gooey (Kirby) 'Stages' *Lavender Town (Pokémon) *Rapthemonkey9 is Awesome (Original) (Due stage size issue) *Sugar Rush (Wreck-It Ralph) (Waste of time) 'Edits' *Poo (Earthbound) (Horrible Idea) *Jeff (Earthbound) (Horrible Idea) *Tourettes Guy (Tourettes Guy) (Bad Idea) *Sakura Haruno (Naruto) (ended up looking choppy drawn) *Piglet (Winnie The Pooh) *Flapjack (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) (Bad idea so he will let Felixmario2011 do it) *Blaze the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Arthur Read Josh Geary style (Arthur/Original) *Josh Geary (Original) (JGearyandJSlikk's Verson) *Marth (Fire Emblem) *Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) (K.Y-Shanxi's Version) *Sonic.exe (Creepypasta/Sonic) *Mametchi (Tamagotchi) External links *Mugenfan - Dailymotion (New) Category:Creators Category:Former Spriteswappers